Children of the Stars
by Drarrinz
Summary: Nobody ever thinks about the feelings of their monsters.  Humans use monsters as their own slaves to make money and to be superior.  Not once has a monster rebelled...
1. Endurance

_**Children of the Stars**_

He glanced upward as the whip came down upon him harshly. Again and again, the whip's blows became more powerful with each strike. He struggled to stay on his feet as the pain intensified; if he fell or cried out, he would get more lashes. That was the way he was born, raised, and treated for his whole life. It was always the same; whenever he failed or did something that was considered wrong, he would get punished.

_What have I done this time?_

The whip suddenly stopped beating down on him and he heard his trainer's voice.

"You came in second place."

He looked up at his trainer, hiding the fear that he felt.

"In that tournament, you failed to beat your final opponent."

He looked down at the ground in shame. His last opponent at the tournament had been unusually strong. After all, it was near impossible to defeat a Gali for someone of his stature and lack of strength.

"I do not tolerate failure."

He continued to stare at the ground, silent; one wrong word or statement would get him in further trouble than he already was.

"Go to your stall. You will not be getting fed this month."

_Another month…?_

Nodding slowly, he turned and headed towards the stables. This would be the seventh month without food. Of course, he really would not need food due to his sub-breed. But his sub-breed could not provide him with the nutrients required to keep him strong and healthy. The lack of nutrients in his system caused him to be weaker and less successful in training…

He stopped, noticing that he nearly missed his stall. He opened the gate to his stall and went inside, closing the gate behind him. Inside of the stall, he fell to his knees, crawling onto the straw pile, which served as a bed. It was uncomfortable, but it was all he had. Or rather, it was all he was allowed to have.

He collapsed onto his stomach, exhausted. He looked up at the ceiling of the stable, thinking deeply. There were other monsters on this ranch, too…it was a large ranch, after all. But there were separate stables for the different types of monsters. He knew that much. And he knew of the other types of monsters living on the ranch. Golems, Zuums, Tigers, Arrowheads, Zans, Raidens, Nagas…Only the breeds that were considered the strongest were on the ranch.

_Then why am I here…?_

He looked at his left 'hand', which actually was a stub. It was small and metallic, nothing at all like his breed was supposed to have. His breed was supposed to have flesh, bone, and organs. But he did not. He had metal, wires, and liquid that only a machine could have. And that was exactly what he had been born as; a machine. He had seen what his appearance was several times through his reflection in water. He knew what he was; a MechNya. Or, as people called his breed nowadays, a MecMew. He did not like being what he was; MechNyas were extremely rare and impossible to get a hold of. Since they were so rare, nobody really knew if they were supposed to be strong or not. But the Master of the ranch had high expectations of him. Yet he was not meeting those expectations. The Master had many trainers on his ranch, since there were so many monsters. The Master was rich from winning so many tournaments with the majority of the monsters he owned…

MechNya gave a mechanical sigh. No monsters were given names on the ranch. At least, not that he knew of. He was never given a name; just 'MechNya'. His trainer said that he did not deserve a name…

MechNya lowered his head. Maybe it would be best if he slept for now. Yet, he pondered why he was treated so poorly. There was only one other 'weak' monster on the ranch, and that was…

…_The Suezo/Hengar…_

Before he could think more about the other monster, he was consumed by the wonderful darkness known as 'sleep'…

* * *

To all readers: I will be accepting monster OCs for this story. However, they cannot be a legendary or special type, such as a Phoenix, Dragon, Joker, Gali, Monol, or Durahan. You can choose monsters from the anime, or from the game series. Your submitted characters cannot be human, only monsters. Be sure to give details to their appearance. As for their attacks, they can have up to six attacks known from the game series. They cannot have an attack that is made up or that is not from their breed. Your monsters can have a sub-breed, but be specific about which other monster type they have. Be sure to give their history, age, personality, and gender.

With that said, have fun creating monsters!


	2. A New Star is Borne

_**Children of the Stars**_

"What have you found during your exploration?"

A man wearing dark clothes and a top hat looked on, unamused, as another man, an explorer, stepped forward.

"We've uncovered an extremely rare Mystery Disk, sir. We still don't know what could be locked inside, but it was difficult to find and…"

The man in dark clothes raised his palm slightly, causing the explorer to stop in mid-sentence.

"You know nothing of what is locked inside the disk?"

The explorer nodded timidly, but continued.

"Well, we want you to see it first, sir, should it be another rare monster. You should be the first one it sees, so that it knows who its master is."

The man in dark clothes seemed to think for a moment before chuckling.

"You're right. As the Master of this ranch, I'll be the first thing this new monster sees. However…"

The explorer stiffened, not liking the tone in the Master's voice.

"…If this monster is not rare, of any value, or lacks in strength, I will have no choice but to do away with it."

The Master gave a wicked grin that made the explorer shiver.

"This ranch is known for only the strongest and the best monsters on the continent. I do not tolerate weaklings on this ranch. You know that. Now…"

The Master turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"I'll be on my way to the shrine to unlock this disk. Let's hope that it is a rare monster."

The explorer nodded.

"Yes, sir."

As the Master made his way to the shrine, he could not help but wonder what this new monster would be. What breed and sub-breed? How strong? How valuable? How rare?

The wicked grin returned to his face. Perhaps this monster would bring in more money than the majority of the monsters he already had. Just the thought of a monster bringing in more money made his mouth water slightly.

By the time he made it to the shrine, the workers who were entrusted with the task of helping start up the unlocking process were waiting for him. One of them came up to him and held out the disk that the explorer had told him about.

"This is the rare Mystery Disk that the explorers had found for you, sir."

The Master looked at the Mystery Disk in awe. It certainly was different than any other Mystery Disk he had ever seen; although its colour was slightly darker than a normal Mystery Disk, it had a few jewels embedded in it. It truly looked like a rare monster would be locked inside.

He grinned. It was a shame that such a valuable Mystery Disk would be used to unlock a monster, but the monster inside might make up for it.

The Master walked up to the platform where the disks were put when they were about to be unlocked and gently set it in place. When it was set securely, he backed away and made his way to the small machine that he would use to unlock the disk.

"Is everything ready?"

The workers nodded. The Master activated the machine, a low hum that normal ears would not be able to hear sounded through the room, and he watched as the workers hid so that they would not be the first person the new monster would see. He placed a hand over the button that would unlock the disk, savoring the moment. After a few seconds, he pressed down on it.

"Unlock!"

The familiar sound of crackling energy and power rebounded throughout the shrine as the disk was slowly unlocked. The Mystery Disk started to spin in place, slowly spinning faster and faster. The disk was suddenly engulfed by the bright light of raw energy and power, slowly taking shape as the disk was almost completely unlocked.

The Master watched as the light took on a form, slightly surprised that the light was forming a smaller-than-average body. He said nothing, but waited to see what this new monster would be.

The light exploded in a shower of sparkles, revealing a monster that he did not recognize.

It was dark, had horns, a visor, one gem embedded in both arms, and looked like…

"…An ant?"

He slowly walked up to the new monster, unsure of what it was, but it looked rare enough. Its head was bowed, almost as if it was lifeless, but that could not be right…

When he got close enough, he kneeled down to eye level with it, curious to find out what type of monster this was. The visor, which was a deep crimson in colour, flashed once, startling him.

The new monster slowly looked up, the Master as its first thing seen thing after its birth. The Master was shocked; behind the visor, a pair of dark eyes stared back at him with a mix of curiosity and caution. He was not sure how to react to this, but decided to speak to it.

"Hello."

The monster tilted its head slightly, as if it was confused. The Master continued.

"You are an unusual monster."

The monster just stared at him.

"I am your Master now. As your Master, I…"

"_Master…?"_

The sudden interruption caught him off-guard, as well as the unexpected voice from the monster.

"Yes, I am your Master."

The monster stared, still confused.

"What kind of monster are you, anyway?"

One of the workers came out from hiding with a book.

"Sir, this is an Antlan."

The Master turned around, slightly annoyed.

"Antlan? This is an Antlan?"

The worker showed him a picture of a purebred Antlan, which was blue and white with yellow horns. He stared at it, then looked back at the monster who was still sitting in the same spot it had been born.

"But that's a purebred. Which one is this?"

The worker quickly flipped to a certain page, showing a picture of the newborn monster.

"This is a Dark Antlan. The rarest of the rare. Antlans are strong and loyal, but they are known for their pure hearts and for bringing justice."

The Master grinned. Strong? Then this monster would bring in a lot of money from the tournaments.

He turned to the Dark Antlan, who had not gotten up from his place of the floor.

"Come, Avenger. I will show you around your new home."

The Dark Antlan blinked, even more confused.

"That is your new name. Follow me so that I can show you around."

The Dark Antlan, Avenger, slowly got up on wobbly legs, steadying itself before walking up to its new Master.

"Good. Come on."

As the two made their way out of the shrine, Avenger sensed that something was amiss. However, he did not have time to dwell on the thought. Instead, he followed his Master loyally, like any other Antlan would.

* * *

Martial Arts Master: I will include your character, but why would she be in the same ranch as MechNya? Yes, she is usable, but she could have used a bit more detail. She will appear soon.

To all readers: I am still accepting OC monsters to add in this story. However, they cannot be a legendary or special type, such as a Phoenix, Dragon, Joker, Gali, Monol, or Durahan. You can choose monsters from the anime, or from the game series. Your submitted characters can only be monsters. Be sure to give details to their appearance. As for their attacks, they can have up to six attacks known from the game series. They cannot have an attack that is made up or that is not from their breed. Your monsters can have a sub-breed, but be specific about which other monster type they have. Be sure to give their history, age, personality, and gender.

With that said, have fun creating monsters!


	3. Meeting of Two Minds

**_Children of the Stars_**

MechNya suddenly sat up, his systems quickly going online.

_Something is wrong…_

He sat still, using his hearing sensors to detect the slightest of noises. His mechanical ears twitched a bit as he tried to listen to what the ears of a normal monster could not pick up. It was faint, but he detected that a human was talking.

…_What?_

The human's voice was getting closer, and soon MechNya could hear what the human was saying…

"…And these are the Oddity Stalls. Only the oddest of monsters are put here."

A strange, child-like voice reached MechNya's hearing sensors.

"…_Odd…Mon…sters…"_

MechNya's jaw dropped slightly.

_Wh-what…?_

The voice sounded nothing like any of the other monsters on the ranch, and it was not of human vocalization. The vibrations of the human's footsteps were coming closer, but the other footfalls were too faint to detect properly. Realizing that the human and the other being were most likely going to pass by his stall, MechNya started to lie down on his back and feign sleep, but a sudden stab of pain convinced him otherwise. Instead, he decided to lie down on his side, dimming the lights in his eyes just enough so that it appeared that he was asleep; he did not want to make it seem like he had been eavesdropping, but he wanted to know the human and the other being's identities. The vibrations stopped…right in front of MechNya's stall.

MechNya stilled his body, still keeping his systems online, but appeared to be offline.

"This stall belongs to the rare monster I mentioned earlier. The Mew/Hengar."

"…_Mon…ster…"_

There was a short pause.

"You have never seen another monster yet, have you?"

Another pause.

"This is what another monster looks like."

MechNya's stall door opened. MechNya nearly overloaded from fright; The Master of the entire ranch was right there! Why would he come to see MechNya?

_...Oh…_

Standing next to The Master was a monster that MechNya did not recognize. His scanners could not identify what type of monster it was; his databanks did not have the information on a monster of that stature. From what MechNya could see, the monster was completely black, except for the crimson visor that covered its eyes. The other monster's visor flashed, and MechNya saw its eyes. The eyes showed confusion, as if not knowing what MechNya was. It seemed like hours passed by as they stared at each other, The Master not knowing that the little mechanical monster in the stall was actually online and watching.

"…_Mec…Mew…"_

The Master grinned down at the dark-skinned monster.

"That is correct, Avenger. That is a 'MecMew'. It is a rare monster, but nowhere near as strong as the other monsters on the ranch."

'_Avenger'…? It has a name…?_

The Master patted Avenger on the head. MechNya nearly cried out in shock at this; not once had he seen any sign of affection towards any of the monsters on the ranch! Not once! MechNya struggled to keep silent; it hurt more than any pain he experienced physically, but he knew that he had to keep quiet until the two decided to leave.

"Come, Avenger. I will show you the better monsters on the ranch. I may have to do away with this one if it fails to shape up in tournaments."

The door of the stall closed as The Master and Avenger left. MechNya waited until the vibrations of their footsteps faded…

…and wept quietly.

* * *

Miscalculation: _Yes, your character is usable. Thank you for submitting Thundre. He will appear soon._

Yoly: _Yes, your character is usable. Thank you for submitting Draco. He will appear soon._

Martial Arts Master: _Your character will appear soon._

**_To all readers_**: _I am still accepting OC monsters to add in this story. However, they cannot be a legendary or special type, such as a Phoenix, Dragon, Joker, Gali, Monol, or Durahan. You can choose monsters from the anime, or from the game series. Your submitted characters can only be monsters. Be sure to give details to their appearance. As for their attacks, they can have up to six attacks known from the game series. They cannot have an attack that is made up or that is not from their breed. Your monsters can have a sub-breed, but be specific about which other monster type they have. Be sure to give their history, age, personality, and gender._

_With that said, have fun creating monsters!_


End file.
